


to noise making (sing)

by kpdsjd



Category: LGBT - Fandom
Genre: Bisexual, F/F, Gay, LGBT+, Lesbian, Maybe - Freeform, NSFW, Pansexual, Smut, Women Loving Women, idk what to tag this, kind of?, this isn’t any fandom that’s the problem!, very yet subtle gay, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27933343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpdsjd/pseuds/kpdsjd
Summary: gay women! yes!
Kudos: 1





	to noise making (sing)

She liked the way the warm touch of the fingertips gently slid up her body, followed by the hushed whispers flowing gently through one ear, and out the other. She enjoyed the way the scent of coarse lavender stuck on her body as if it were a way to mark territory, or symbolise the young love they shared. But most importantly, she enjoyed her. Her who’s presence alone would send quick shivers up your spine, accompanied with the rush of rebellion that would sink in your stomach as if it were dripping of your body. “Hush,” she spoke “We can’t get caught.” The last word sounding almost too muffled as she caught the others lips between her teeth, gently pressing small and sweet kisses across her mouth. “I’m sorry...” the girls voice trailed, trying to connect her sentences, “Don’t stop, though.” She almost pleaded, her words coming out in whispered whines. The hands trailed down the back of the girl to the strap of her bra, with a swift flick of the fingers it fell, slowly sliding across her stomach. The girl gazed in awe. The sweet tingle in her eye as if she was a child on christmas day. “I’m so lucky,” she whispered, still mesmerised “There’s no one like you.”


End file.
